One moment songs
by kataangfanfics
Summary: These are moments in the gmw live's that all have to do with a song. There's ships like, rucas, joshaya and farkle&smackle.
1. Just a little bit of your heart

**Hey guys, this chapter is around the song 'Just a little bit of your heart' by Ariana Grande. This chapter is from my story The jealous boy, so please check it out!**

**Enjoy! (Disclaimer I do not own gmw or just a little bit of your heart, or Ariana) lyrics to better understand the song is found at**

** /Ariana-grande-just-a-little-bit-of-your-heart-lyrics/ **

_I don't ever ask you where you've been_

_and I don't find the need to know who you're with_

_I can't even think straight, but I can tell_

_you were just with her and I'll still be a fool_

_I'm a fool for you._

Riley didn't like to say it, but she was sad when Lucas got with Missy. She could tell from the very beginning when they started hanging out. But it was her fault wasn't it? She pushed him away, she made him feel like it was all his fault. Lucas did it all, and Jake never tried to get with her. She broke up with Jake yesterday, she knew Lucas knew. All because he told her he 'might love her.' She still avoided him though, she didn't feel the need to be around him. Because he didn't break up with Missy, there was nothing there except for "Riley Matthews I think I love you."

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

"Riley!" Lucas screamed to her while the rain was coming down, you could tell Lucas was crying, and Riley. "What Lucas! You say you love me, yet here we are! You're still with Missy! I don't get you, you're so confusing!" She screamed to him tears rolling down her face. "Riley, I don't want to hurt you. It's just." "It's just what Lucas. That you love Missy too? You know, I know you're with her, but what about me?" She put her hands in her face bawling her eyes out. "Riley, I just-" She cut him off with her hand, and walked away crying in the rain.

_I don't ever tell you how I really feel_

_Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean_

_And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say_

_I know I'm not your only but I'll still be a fool_

_Cause I'm a fool for you_

Riley sat in her bay view window looking out the window in her pj's with a blanket wrapped around her. She lied her head against the seal of the window, the door opened and her mother walked in. "Honey, I know boys are tough. But it's time for bed, I know it's Friday. But you need sleep." She kissed Rileys forehead and left. Riley turned her head back outside smiling. Knowing her family loved her. There was a knock at her window. She turned to see a very sad Lucas. He opened the window and came in. She put her head back to looking out the window.

"Riley I-" She sat up to him and cut him off. "No, Lucas." She put her hands in his face. Then took his face out of her hands, "You can date her. I won't stop you." "Riley, I came here to say." Within that moment Lucas kissed Riley, it was one of the most passionate kiss you could ever watch. "I love you, Lucas Friar." Riley smiled as she pulled away from the resistless kiss. "I love you Riley Matthews."

_I know I'm not your only, but at least I'm one_

_I heard a little love is better than none_

_Oh babe_

**Hey guys! **

**Just to remind ya'll, I got help with better understanding of the lyrics at**

** /Ariana-grande-just-a-little-bit-of-your-heart-lyrics/**


	2. My everything

**Hey guys, this is another Rucas! So please enjoy, also it is another Ariana Grande song, I will change the artist soon. :) (I do not own Ariana's song, or her. Neither do I own GMW)**

_I've cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them _

_And then it was clear_

_I can't deny I really miss him_

_To think that I was wrong_

_I guess you don't know what you got til it's gone_

Lucas did it, he broke up with Riley, and already she missed him like crazy. She missed how they would watch scary movies with Josh and Maya. How Josh and Maya would lean on each other, and Lucas would pull Riley into his big muscular arms and hold on to her. They would be in each others grasp the whole movie. Every so often Riley would scream at a scary part and hide her face in Lucas's chest, while he would laugh and hold on to her tighter telling her he would protect her. She missed how they would walk hand in hand down the halls at school. Everyone admired their friendship and relationship. Everybody either wanted to be them, or watch them. They were indeed John Quincy Adams middle school's best couple. They were put in the yearbook as 'Most likely to success together.' Which was pretty cliche, but at that point of time Riley didn't care. That point she really loved Lucas. That was until one little detailed mess-up that made Lucas give up on her. Riley cheated on Lucas Friar.

_Pain is just a consequence of love_

_I'm saying sorry for the sake of us_

_He wasn't my everything _

'_Til we were nothing_

_And it's taking me a lot to say_

_Now that he's gone, my heart is missing something_

_So it's time I push my pride away_

She didn't mean to, it just happened. Her family had went down to Texas for Spring break, and on the last day she was in Lucas's family barn with his friend Justin. Justin happened to be almost flawless, like Lucas. But less perfect. He had dark brown eyes, and black hair. He had the smoothest accent, and apparently had the hots for Riley. Justin pulled her into a long kiss, and although he wanted it to mean something. It meant nothing to Riley. Her heart belonged to Lucas, she just didn't want to admit it. Lucas walked up to the barn doors and saw them. "Why." He started to cry, Riley didn't realize what happened until she saw Lucas crying. "Lucas, it's not what it might look like." I stepped closer to him getting out of Justins ahold of me. "Oh really? Because it looks exactly what it might be." Lucas stayed, Riley expected him to leave. I guess that's a girl thing. "You know what Riley, I have had enough. We're over. You have been acting like you don't even want to be with me anyways. So there, and when we get back to school, just tell everyone what you want. I wont tell people the truth if you want." He turned his head away tears strolling down his face. "No Lucas, please I want to date you." Riley inched forward to her now ex-boyfriend. She put her hand on his shoulder, she was crying. "We're over Matthews." Lucas looked over his shoulder, then walked away to get his things to take to the car for the airport.

_Cause you are, you are_

_You are my everything_

_You are, you are_

_You are my everything_

Maya, Farkle and the whole student body knew Lucas and I broke up. After spring break in Texas, they didn't talk or stand by each other. Lucas only talked to Farkle, and to Maya when she walked up to talk to him about Riley. He always replied with "Ask Riley for the truth." But when Maya asked Riley she answered, "Lucas knows the truth." All anybody knew was that both of them were hurt. Lucas hung with the jocks, populars, and Farkle. While Riley hung out with Maya, Farkle, and some people she hardly knew. It was killing Riley what she did to Lucas. And now she knew that life without him wasn't life. She had to get Lucas back, but she didn't know how. She broke his cute cowboy heart. How could she ever get back with him? He wouldn't stop to talk to her, he only glanced at her in the classes they had together or in the halls. She has tried to talk to him, but he always said he had to go and brushed her off. She was avoiding her, and she hated it.

_I know you're not far, but I still can't handle all this distance_

_You're traveling with my heart, I hope this is a temporary feeling_

_Cause it's too much to bare without you_

_And I know sorry ain't the cure_

_If I cross your mind just know I'm yours_

_Cause what he got is worth fighting for_

Riley saw him there standing in the Library aisle looking down at a book. She knew this was her chance to talk to him. She casually walked up to him. Lucas saw her in front of him. "Yes Matthews?" She sighed, he rarely used her last name. Only when he was playing with her, or mad at her. Which she was positive he was mad at her. "Lucas, I am terribly sorry I kissed Justin. Please just forgive me. I only want you. Y-you're my every-everything Lucas." She started crying. "I don't ever want to be without you again. I-I know that you're probably going to get back with me. But just know." She wiped away her tears with her sleeve. She was about to speak before he grabbed her hand and pushed his body onto hers. It was one of the most passionate kiss ever composed. He put his hand on her lower back and pushed her up towards his, so that he could kiss her more. She put her hand on his broad chest, and the other through his dirty blonde hair. Lucas dropped the book on the bookshelf he wanted to use that hand for something else other than holding the book. He put his hand on her neck and deepened the kiss. They pulled away after what seemed like forever both gasping for air. "I have been wanting to do that for a long time." He smirked to the young girl and rested his forehead upon hers. They both smiled in each other embrace. Riley was smiling because she knew they were back together, and Lucas, well he was smiling because he knew this would bring them even closer. That kiss was just the beginning.

_Cause you are_

_You weren't my everything 'til we were nothing_

_And it's taken me a lot to say_

_Now that you're gone, my heart is missing something_

_So it's time I push my pride away._

**For better understanding of the lyrics:**

** /Ariana-grande-my-everything-lyrics?**


End file.
